


14. My Feeling

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 아나오비에 영화 딥임팩트(Deep Impact)를 끼얹었습니다.<br/>2. 새드엔딩 주의</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. My Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 제가 요즘 정신적으로 엄청 지친 듯... 이렇게 작정하고 새드엔딩 낸 건 처음인 듯 싶어요.
> 
> 2\. 그래도... 어쩌면 진짜 새드엔드는 아닐지도 모르구요... (츄우기
> 
> 3\. 원래 제가 하던대로라면 좀 더 정리해서 2챕터로 나눌 분량이지만... 제가 쓰면서도 괴로워서 그냥 한꺼번에 올립니다.  
>  퇴고 못하겠어요 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 새드는 아무나 쓰는게 아니네요 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

"제발..."

애타게 붙든다. 아나킨의 큰 손아귀에 붙들린 남자의 니트가 복잡한 선을 그리며 접혔다.

"부탁해요. 함께 가요. 다 끝났잖아요."

마치 자신과 하나가 되길 바라는 듯, 청년은 필사적으로 오비완을 품 안에 가두고 속삭였다.

"시리와는 어차피 가망 없으면서...!"  
"그만..."  
"제발, 제발 오비완... 제발 부탁해요. 날 선택해요. 제발..."

아나킨의 체취가 느껴진다. 남자는 가만히, 티나지 않게 그것을 깊이 들이마신다. 아마 마지막일 것이다. 두 번의 기회는 없을 것이다. 정말 시리가 자신의 곁을 떠난다고 해도, 그는 이 청년의 미래를 자신과 엮고싶지 않았다. 그러기엔 너무 아름답고 유능한 사람이었다. 자신처럼 시들고 말라 비틀어져가는, 흔한 남자가 아닌 것이다.

"그만... 가거라."

오비완의 짧은 손가락이 조용히 청년의 등에 닿았고, 부드럽게 도닥였다.

"네 일을 해. 네가 원했던 공부를 하고. 네 길을 찾아."  
"오비완!"

물막에 덮힌 진파랑. 오비완은 그것을 바라보며 심장이 조여오는 듯한 물리적 통증을 느꼈다. 하지만 겉으로 드러내지 않는다. 달래 나이를 먹은게 아니다. 남자는 감정을 조절하는데 능숙했고, 표정을 쉬 드러내지 않는 편이었다. 그는 평소같은- 온화하고 고요한 얼굴을 가장한다. 보내야 했다. 그가 있을 곳으로. 자신과의 시간은 이걸로 충분할테다.

"너와의 미래를 그려 본 적은 없었어.”

오비완은 자신을 바라보는 남자의 망연한 눈동자를 애써 무시했다. 

“난 시리를 사랑해.”

동공에 맺히는 배신감과 충격.

“그럼, 건강히 지내거라.”

등을 돌린다. 차분히 걷기 위해 애쓴다. 뒤돌아선 모습이 단호하길 기도한다. 이것으로 모든 걸 포기하고, 그로 인한 분노를 오로지 자신에게만 쏟아주길 바랬다. 그렇게 해서 자신을 잊어 줄 수만 있다면 뭐든 좋았다.

오비완은 가만히 눈을 감았다. 

네가 있어야 할 곳으로 가, 아나킨.  
나 같은 남자 곁이 아닌, 네 큰 날개를 온전히 펼칠 수 있는 더 넓은 곳으로...

 

 

AO Codes #25  
14\. My Feeling (自分の気持ち)

 

 

\- 혜성이 발견 된 이래 최선을 다 해봤지만, 최악의 상황에 노출되어버린 지금 최종안을 제시할까 합니다.

대통령의 특별 연설을 들으며 오비완은 10년 전을 떠올렸다. 정말, 뜬금없이- 아무런 매개체 없이 자연스럽게.  
밝은 미소와 천진한 목소리. 매달리던 손아귀의 힘. 태양에 바짝 마른 이파리 같은 체취...

\- 첫번째는, 미사일 사령부가 러시아와 협력하여 폭탄을 퍼붓는 겁니다. 그렇게 행성을 궤도에서 이탈시키면 지구의 대기권을 빗겨나가 우주 속으로 사라집니다. 하지만 지구 접근 수 시간 전엔 명중이 불가능합니다. 

영국으로 떠난 청년은 그 이후로 한 번도 연락을 취하지 않았다. 오비완은 계획대로 시리와 함께 오하이오로 이주했다. 망가진 가정을 추스리기 위해. 그는 4년간 필사적으로 노력했고, 떠나는 그녀의 뒷모습을 바라봐야 했다.

\- 성공을 믿고 싶지만, 만약의 경우를 대비하여 인간의 삶을 계속 유지시키고 새로운 세계를 건설할 사람이 필요합니다. 충돌을 피하지 못할 경우에 말이죠.

그녀가 떠날 때도. 오비완은 아나킨을 떠올렸다. 처음 손 끝이 닿았을 때. 눈이 마주쳤을 때. 그 아이가 미소지었을 때. 수업이 파한 학교의 조용한 교실에서 우연히 만났을 때.

그 아인 뭐라고 했더라.

'선생님은 뭘 좋아하세요? 책 말구요.'  
'글쎄다...’  
'혹시 별 보는 거 좋아하세요? 다음 달에 유성유가 쏟아 진다는데 같이 보러 가실래요?'

과거의 잔상을 떠올리며 남자는 희미하게 웃는다. 두 사람은 결국 함께 보지 못했다. 자신은 시리와 방에서 하늘을 보고 있었고… 아나킨은… 모르겠다. 그 아인 유성우를 봤을까.

\- 그래서 미주리의 석회암 지대 속에 거대한 요새를 만들었습니다. 공사는 끝나갑니다. 수용인원은 100만 명이며, 공기가 맑아지고 정화될 때까지 2년 간 살 수 있습니다. 

처음 아나킨을 신경쓰기 시작했던 시기는 그 아이의 졸업이 임박했던 때였다. 그 전엔 그저 ‘문학엔 약하지만 수학, 공학, 과학에 천재적인 아이’ 정도로 인식했을 뿐이다. 큰 키, 훤칠한 외모, 시원시원한 성격 덕에 늘 주변에 사람이 많았다. 자신에게 친절했던 이유는 단순히 선생님이니까-로 생각해버렸었다. 그냥, 별 뜻 없을거라고 말이다.

하늘색 눈동자가 TV의 베젤을 더듬고 그 위의 작은 액자를. 그리곤 바닥의 낡은 양탄자 위로 떨어졌다. 좋은 기억인데... 왜,

왜 눈물이 날까.

\- 거대한 이 요새는 새로운 노아의 방주와 같은 역할을 할 것입니다.

졸업과 동시에 받은 강렬한 어프로치는 오비완을 움츠러들게 만들었지만, 남자는 끈덕졌다. 자주 찾아왔다. 이른 아침 출근길에도, 수업중에도, 퇴근길에도, 수업이 파한 후 조용한 교실에도. 우연을 가장한 –하지만 너무 티 나는- 방문을 이어 왔다. 

\- 새로운 시작을 위하여 씨앗과 식물과 동물을 비축했습니다.

싫지 않았다. 여기가 문제였다. 거부하고 거절해야 했는데, 청년의 서늘한 눈매가 자신을 향하고, 그 진한 동공에 맺힌 무거운 감정이 밀려 들어오면 옴싹달싹 할 수 없는 것이다. 처음엔 몰랐다. 왜 이런 바보 같은 일을 용인하는지. 왜 상황을 복잡하게 만드는지.

\- 9월 25일 컴퓨터가 추첨한 80만 시민이 이미 선발된 20만의 과학자, 군인, 예술가와 합류합니다. 다른 나라들도 같은 이유에서 요새를 만드는 중입니다. 우리처럼 말입니다.

깨달음은 늦었다. 애타게 고백을 이어오던 청년이, 대학을 중퇴했다고 이야기하고-

\- 지금부터 위기가 끝날때까지 계엄령을 선포하며, 군과 경찰이 치안을 맡습니다.

다음날 부모님을 따라 영국으로 가게 되었다고 말했을 때, 왜 폐 깊숙한 곳이 아파 왔는지. 왜 숨이 쉬어지지 않았는지. 왜 모든 사고가 정지했는지.

\- 자정부턴 통금이 개시됩니다. 어디에 있든 속히 귀가하십시오. 일몰후엔 거리에서 서성이지 마십시오. 모든 범법행위는 경중을 떠나 엄중히 다룰겁니다. 

충동적으로 청년과 몸을 섞었다.

\- 방송국은 추첨 결과와 상세한 기준을 발표할겁니다.

후회하지 않느냐고? 

오비완은 눈커풀을 깊이 감았다 연다.

\- 저는 소망합니다... 표현이 틀렸군요. 제가 하려던 말이 아니었습니다. 제가 말하고 싶은 건...

아니. 단 한 번도 그 날 밤을 후회해 본 적은 없다. 도리어 그리워하고 있다. 아나킨의 입술이 얼마나 뜨거웠는지. 얼마나 애절했는지. 얼마나 무섭게 자신의 몸을 훑고 모든 것을 집어 삼킬 듯 사랑했는지. 수십, 수백번 떠올렸다.

\- 전 신을 믿습니다. 안 믿으시는 분도 많겠지만, 전 기도하고 싶습니다. 여러분의 생존과 저를 위하여.

오랜 스토킹아닌 스토킹으로 시리와의 관계가 소원해지고 있다는 걸 눈치챈 청년은 자신의 약점을 파고 들었다. 함께 떠나자고 말이다.

\- 제가 믿는 하느님과 여러분이 믿는 신은 기도를 들어주실 겁니다. 안 들어줄때도 많았지만 말이죠.

아나킨에게서 등을 돌리고, 집으로 돌아가는 길. 그는 필사적으로 눈물을 참아야했다. 왜 이렇게 늦게 깨달았을까. 왜 나는 그 아이가 영원히 이 곳에 머물거라고 생각했을까. 시간은 계속 흐르고 있고, 그는 계속해서 자라고 있는데.

더 일찍 아나킨을 받아들였다면, 우리는 조금은 다른 추억을 가질 수 있었을까. 행복했을까. 아니면 고통뿐이었을까.

\- 하느님의 은총이 함께하길 빕니다. 여러분께 평화가 깃들길...

연한 하늘색의 눈동자가 어두워진 화면을 응시한다.

…이젠, 그럴 시간조차 없을 것 같다.

 

추첨은 금방 끝났다. 24시간 안에 모든 가정에 연락이 갔고, 오비완은 자신이 벙커에 들어갈 수 없음을 통보 받았다. 전화를 끊고, 그는 플로어 패널위에 떨어진 따뜻한 햇볕이 조금씩 옆으로 자리를 옮기는 것을 지켜봤다.

2주일 후, 우주왕복선이 우주를 향해 쏘아올려졌다. 그리고 3일 후, 미션이 실패했다는 속보가 나왔다. 선택받지 못한 사람들의 패닉은 극에 달했다. 오비완은 미리 식료품을 사재기하지 않은 것을 후회하게 되었는데, 늘 가던 마트에 군 병력이 배치되고, 종종 유혈사태가 벌어지는 것을 보며 혜성 때문에 죽으나 사고로 죽으나 별 차이가 없을 것 같다는 생각이 들었기 때문이다. 

임시직 교사로 일하고 있던 학교가 닫혔다. 남자는 마땅히 할 일 없어 집에서 시간을 보냈다. 작은 셋방은 늘 조용했고, 방문객이 없었다. 이젠 그닥 쓸모가 없어진 달력을 본다. 혜성 충돌은 이제 2주가 남아있었다. 그는 창고와 냉장고에 든 음식이 얼마나 남았는지를 떠올렸다. 날짜가 임박한 우유와 말라 비틀어진 빵 두 개. 파슬리 약간. 아무래도 식료품을 사야 할 듯 싶다. 오비완은 창 밖으로 고개를 빼고 소요 사태나 폭동이 없음을 확인한 후 회색 가디건을 걸쳤다. 올 여름, 옷을 정리하며 새 가디건을 사야하지 않을까 생각했었는데, 그럴 필요가 없어졌다. 남자는 흐리게 웃고는, 조용히 계단을 내려갔다.

 

“저거 정부 차량이야!”  
“막아!!”

고함소리. 비명소리. 성난 인파가 까만 세단 앞에 덤벼들었을 때 근처에서 순찰중인 군용 트럭이 이 쪽을 향했다.

“물러서십시오. 물러서십시오! 발포합니다. 물러서세요!”

몇몇 분노한 사람들이 돌과 파이프를 던졌다. 방패로 막은 군인들이 까만 라이플을 장전하자, 겁을 집어먹은 사람들이 일제히 흩어지기 시작했다. 

시위대에 밀려 오비완은 벽에 세게 부딪혔다. 역시 나오지 말았어야 했나. 한쪽 팔이 더러워진 니트를 털며 남자는 길 구석으로 물러섰다. 거리는 10분전과 완전히 다른 모습을 뒤집어쓰고 있었다. 분노와 혼란에 뒤덮힌 군중. 왜인지 그것에 동조하지 못하는 자신이 있다. 어째서일까. 선택받지 못한 것은 자신도 마찬가지다. 그런데도 어떤 감정도 일어나지 않았다. 왜일까. 나는 삶에 욕심이 없나. 이대로 죽어도 괜찮은걸까. 오비완은 눈을 깜빡였고, 이내 뺨을 타고 무언가가 흐르는 것을 깨달았다. 소맷자락으로 문지른다. 진한 색으로 변하는 직물. 한 번 더 문지른다. 그리곤 이것이 쉬 멈출 기미가 없음을 깨닫고, 고개를 숙인 채 인적이 드문 곳으로 움직였다. 아무래도 식료품을 사는 건 내일로 미뤄야 할 것 같다.

대낮의 공원은 인적이 드물었다. 삶이 카운팅 되기 시작한 순간부터 버려진 사람들은 양극단으로 향했다. 선택된 사람들은 집안에 숨어 조용히 지냈지만 그렇지 않은 사람들은 정부에 항의하거나, 모든 것을 포기한 채 남은 시간을 조용히 흘려 보냈다.  
플라타너스에서 낙엽이 떨어진다. 어른 손바닥보다 더 큰 그것은 길게 이어지는 바람에 바스락거리는 소리를 내며 여행을 시작했다. 오비완은 생각한다. 이미 나무에서의 삶을 끝낸 낙엽에게 지금은 여행을 시작하는 것이 아닌, 모든 게 끝난 상황이 아닐까. 아니, 어쩌면 여행이 맞을런지 모른다. 삶의 마지막 여행. 자신이 있던 곳을 벗어나 모르는 곳으로 떠나는. 아마도 그 끝은 조각나고 부서지는 것 뿐이겠지만, 누군가의 책장에 끼워져 기억으로 박제될지도 모른다. 운이 좋다면 말이다.

남자는 이끌리듯 나무 앞에 섰다. 갈색으로 변한 커다란 이파리들이 바람과 함께 우수수 떨어진다. 그 잔잔함과 평화로움에 마음이 진정되는 것을 느끼며 허리를 굽혔다. 짧은 손가락을 뻗는다. 오비완의 손엔 한 쪽이 우그러 들었지만, 꽤 보기 좋게 변색 된 이파리가 들렸다.  
뒤편에서 낮은- 숨찬 호흡 소리와 함께 빠른 구두 소리가 다가왔다. 남자는 한 발자국 옆으로 비켜섰다. 바쁜 용무가 있는 듯한 누군가가 조금 더 편히 자신의 길을 갈 수 있도록. 그리고 억센 손이 팔을 잡아쥐고 돌렸을 때, 오비완은 당황한 시선을 들어올렸다.

그곳에는 아랫턱을 딱딱하게 굳힌

“...아…나킨…?”

평생 잊지 못했던 그 남자가 서 있었다.

“여기서… 여기서 뭐해요.”

오비완의 얼떨떨한 표정이 이내 느슨해진다. 부드럽게 미소지었다. 그것에 청년의 얼굴이 점점 더 험악해졌다. 그래도 좋았다. 마지막으로 보여 준 눈물 흘리는 모습이나, 이런 화가 난 표정을 오랫동안 되새겨야 하는 건 슬픈일이었지만, 그것 역시 아나킨이니까. 

가슴속에서 부드러운 크림이 녹는 듯한 기분을 느끼며 남자가 이야기했다.

“오랜만이구나. 정말… 멋지게 컸어.”  
“여기서 뭘 하고 있냐구요! 왜 집에 있지 않…”

갑자기 말을 멈춘 남자의 눈이 굳는다. 그리곤 느리게 고개를 저었다.

“...아니죠.”

뭐가 아닌 걸까.

“아니라고 해요!! 제기랄!!”

청년은 급히 주머니에서 휴대전화를 꺼냈고, 빠르게 손가락을 놀렸다. 오비완은 그런 남자를 가만히 바라봤다. 머리카락은 예전보다 더 자라있었다. 목덜미를 덮은 그것은 여전히 제멋대로 뻗쳐있었고, 여전히 아름다운 진갈색이다. 입매는 더 단단해졌다. 넓게 벌어진 어깨와 수트 아래로 드러나는 탄탄한 가슴. 긴 손가락.

“보안국, 아나킨 스카이워커. 4155-71-55132 CLSE-OBK.”

남자는 불안하게 주변을 서성였다. 오비완은 그가 갑자기 왜 전화에 매달리고 있는지 알 수 없었지만 적어도 자신을 두고 떠나지 않아 다행이라고 생각했다. 손가락 끝에 걸린 낙엽의 딱딱한 줄기를 가만히 쓰다듬는다.

“조회 하나 해주세요. 오비완 케노비. 일리노이 출신입니다. 72년생.”

하늘색 시선이 들린다. 청년의 얼굴이 엉망으로 일그러지는 것을 본다.

“뭐라구요? 이 사람 선생이예요! 왜 탈락했는데요!”

“...하지만!!”

“...알았어요. 팰퍼틴 국장님과 직접 통화할게요.”

휴대전화를 끊은 남자는 이를 악 물었다. 오비완을 노려본다.

“이런데서 뭐해요. 밖으로 돌아다니면 위험한 거 몰라요? 당장 들어가요.”  
“아나킨.”  
“아까도 시위대 때문에 다칠 뻔 했잖아요! 당신 발견하고 얼마나 놀란지 알아요?”  
“아나킨...”  
“당장 들어가요. 집 어디예요? 언제 워싱턴으로 왔어요?”

팔을 붙든다. 오비완은 앞으로 조금 끌려갔지만, 그 자리에 멈춰 남자의 손을 풀었다.

“아나킨… 그… 지금은 집으로 가고 싶지 않구나.”  
“왜요, 혹시 아직 그 여자랑 살고 있어요? 보통은 가족 단위로 선정되니 둘 다 탈락이었겠군.”

즉시 쏟아진 모진 말들에 숨이 막혀온다. 오비완의 뿌연 시선을 바라보던 청년이 입술을 깨물었다. 아나킨의 목소리엔 깊은 회환과 고통이 가시처럼 박혀있었다.

“이런데서 돌아다니면 개죽음 뿐이에요.”

주먹을 잡아 쥔 손. 긁히는 듯한 목소리가 이어진다.

“그 여자랑 남은 시간 잘 보내요.”

아나킨은 주저없이 돌아섰다. 마른 잔디를 밟는 구두소리가 이어진다. 큰 걸음으로 떠나는 뒷모습. 오비완은 움직이지 않고 그것을 끝까지 지켜봤다. 검은 수트가 바람에 흩날리고, 머리카락이 햇볕에 빛나고, 그리웠던 체취가 옅게 번지는 모습을.

넌 어떤 기분이었을까. 그 마지막 날. 네게 거짓을 고하고 뒤돌아 섰을 때. 넌 어떤 얼굴을 했을까. 내가 미웠을까. 싫었을까. 저주했을까…

저 멀리 공원 입구로 청년의 모습이 완전히 사라졌을 때, 오비완은 느리게 시선을 떨궈 자신의 손을 바라봤다. 마른 낙엽. 아까의 실랑이로 왼쪽 끝이 조금 쪼개져 있었다. 남자는 그것을 소중히 들었다. 바람에 부서지지 않게. 그리곤 느리게 집을 향해 걸었다.

 

다음날 아침. 오비완은 버석한 커피향을 맡으며 침대에 앉았다. 지난 밤 꿈에 아나킨이 나왔다. 

\- 부탁해요. 함께 가요. 다 끝났잖아요.

청년의 체취가 느껴졌다. 그것에 안도감을 느끼는 자신이 신기했다.

\- 시리와는 어차피 가망 없으면서...!

그래. 시리와는 가망이 없었지.

\- 제발, 제발 오비완... 제발 부탁해요. 날 선택해요. 제발…

널 선택하고 싶었다. 그럴 수 있으면 좋겠다고 생각했어. 하지만 내겐 가정과, 사제지간이라는 어려운 상황이 있었어. 쉽지 않았단다. 더불어 나로 인해 미래가 막힐 널 생각하면 정말… 

...미쳐버릴 것 같았어.

\- 거짓말! 처음부터 응할 생각도 없었으면서!

그리고 갑자기 어제의 모습으로 변한 아나킨이 오비완을 윽박지르기 시작했다. 

\- 선생이라는 사람이 제자와 성관계까지 맺고 겁나니까 도망갔나 보죠? 비겁해!

까만 수트가 바람에 흩날린다. 청년이 갈듯 이야기했다.

\- 그 여자랑 남은 시간 잘 보내요.

잡을 틈도 없었다. 아나킨은 마치 안개처럼 순식간에 사라졌다. 꿈은 소원한 것을 보여줄지 모르지만 그것을 이뤄주진 않는다. 아마 그래서였을테다. 꿈속의 나는, 돌아서는 청년을 붙들려고 손을 뻗었으니까.

 

디데이를 일주일 앞둔 날. 오비완은 주변 정리를 시작했다. 은행이나 계좌, 금융 정보를 정리하는 건 아무런 의미도 없었기 때문에 그는 장롱 속 박스 안에 가득 쌓여있는 사진첩과 편지, 카드 뭉치를 꺼내 하나씩 벽난로에 집어 넣었다.

최근에 받은 것들은 거의 없었다. 그나마가 결혼할 때 받은 축하 카드들이다. 친구들의 애정어린 글귀, 가족들의 안부인사. 가만히 읽어보며 불 속으로 돌려보낸다. 이렇게 사라지나 다른 방법으로 사라지나 어차피 끝은 같다. 그렇다면 자신의 손으로 정리하는 쪽이 더 좋았다.

다음은 메일이었다. 오랜시간 사용했던 이메일함을 열자 이런저런 익숙한 이름들이 보였다. 업무를 위해 주고받는 내용부터, 친구의 짤막한 초대글, 제자의 안부메일, 카드사에서 온 청구서와 학교에서 온 급여 명세서… 하나하나 훑어보며 삭제하기 시작했다. 편지와는 달리 최근에 온 것이 많았다. 가볍게 훑어보고 잊은 내용들 중에서, 의외로 쓰여진 의미나 마음이 깊은 메일들도 여럿 있었다. 옅은 후회를 느낀다. 손으로 받는 편지나, 이렇게 주고받는 이메일이나 결국 같은 목적을 지녔는데 왜 자신은 메일로 오는 내용들을 가볍게 보고 잊어버렸을까.

생각보다 소중한 내용이 담긴 메일들이 많았다. 그는 처음부터 끝까지 모두 읽었고, 하나하나 지워갔다. 뒤로 가면서 과거의 내용들이 하나 둘 흘러나오기 시작했다. 그리고 10년 전의 날짜가 나오면서 아나킨 스카이워커라는 이름이 늘어갔다.

\- …저 역시 그랬어요. 알아요, 오비완? 난 당신을 만난 것을 정말 행운이라고 생각해요…  
\- ...오랫동안, 함께 지냈으면 좋겠어요. 사랑해요. 정말로, 사랑하고 있어요...  
\- ...난 당신과 함께라면 어디라도 좋아요. 즐거울 거예요. 함께 여러 곳을 가요. 서점에도, 도서관에도, 박물관이나 미술관에도요…

도서관도, 박물관도, 미술관도 그 아이와 함께 가지 못했다.

시간은 생각보다 빠르게 흘렀던 것이다. 내가 하고자 했던 것들, 하고 싶어했던 것들을 제대로 거쳐보지도 못한 채 많은 기회들을 지나쳐버렸다. 왜 그것을 이제서야 깨달았을까. 평범한 매일이 아닌, 조금 특별한 하루하루를 보냈더라면. 너와 더 즐거운 기억을 쌓고, 울먹이는 네가 아닌 환하게 웃는 널 더 많이 기억할 수 있었다면 좋았을텐데.

네 기억 속의 나도 이럴까, 아나킨. 거절하고, 뒤돌아서고, 거부를 말하는 내가 남아있을까. 웃고, 미소짓는 내가 아닌 딱딱한 표정의 내가…?

마른 손을 올려 이마를 짚는다.

난 대체 뭘 하며 살아온거지? 자신을 성실하고 조용한 사람으로 평가했었는데, 그게 아니었다. 자신은 그냥 바보였다. 누구를 사랑하는지도 모르고 있었다. 알았다 하더라도 그것을 잡을 용기가 없었다. 행복한 시간을 보낼 기회를 모두 놓쳐버렸다. 슬픔과 후회뿐이다. 

기운이 빠져 오비완은 책상에 머리를 기대 엎드렸다. 가슴이 메어왔다. 

다시 돌아갈 수 있다면.

다시 돌아갈 수만 있다면. 그래서 널 만나고, 네 고백을 듣고, 두 팔 벌려 널 안을 수 있게 된다면. 난 기꺼이 그리할 것이다. 마음껏 사랑하고, 입 맞추고, 손가락을 얽고, 네 체취를 마음껏 들이마시고, 때로는 싸우고 다투고, 그리고 화해하면서 너와 특별한 시간을 만들어갈텐데.

뺨이 젖어왔다.

후회는 너무 늦었다. 자신에겐 이제 겨우 1주일의 시간이 남아있을 뿐이었다.

 

디데이 하루 전. 오비완은 작은 상자를 챙겨 중앙청사를 찾아갔다. 1층의 인포데스크에 다가가 조심스레 질문한다.

“실례지만, 보안국의 아나킨 스카이워커라는 직원을 찾아왔는데요.”

그녀는 눈가를 좁히곤 무슨 용건인지를 물었다. 데스크 옆에 앉아있는 두 명의 군인이 오비완을 보고 있다. 아무래도 청년이 근무하는 보안국은 이름 그대로 보안이 중요한 부서인 듯 했다.

“옛 스승입니다. 며칠 전 우연히 만나서 보안국 소속이라는 이야기를 들었거든요. 뭔가 주고 싶은게 있어 찾아왔습니다.”  
“성함이 어떻게 되시죠?”

여성이 키보드를 두드리기 시작했다.

“오비완 케노비입니다.”  
“SSN 확인 가능할까요?”

신분증을 내민다. 그녀는 내용을 확인하고 전화기를 들었다.

“로즈예요. 스카이워커씨를 찾아오신 분이 계시는데요.”

어깨에 수화기를 끼운 채 자판을 치던 여성이 말을 이었다.

“오비완 케노비씨예요. 72년생.”

무언가를 기입하던 여성이 미간을 찌푸린다.

“음, 옛 스승님이시라는데… 네… 아, 그렇군요. 알겠어요.”

전화를 끊곤 그녀가 미안한 표정을 지었다. 오비완은 어떤 이야기가 오갔는지 깨달았다. 작은 상자를 꾹 쥔다.

“죄송해요, 케노비씨. 그…”

남자는 흐리게 웃었다. 사과하는 그녀에게 부드럽게 이야기했다.

“괜찮습니다. 그럼… 정말 죄송하지만 이 상자를 그 아이에게 전해주실 수 있을까요? 별건 아닙니다. 그냥 앨범이고, 보안상 내용을 보셔야 한다면 열어보셔도 괜찮습니다.”

여성은 상자를 받아 고개를 끄덕였다.

“꼭 전해드릴게요. 도와드리지 못해 죄송해요.”  
“괜찮습니다. 그럼, 고맙습니다.”

남자는 조용히 건물을 빠져나왔다.

 

수화기를 내려놓고 험악한 표정의 동료를 돌아본다. 페루스가 눈썹을 좁히며 질문했다.

“나, 이 이름 기억하고 있는데.”  
“그럼 좀 닥쳐줄래?”

페루스의 입술이 당겨진다. 남자는 당장 중병이라도 걸린듯한 얼굴을 한 아나킨을 내려다봤다.

“어차피 네 일이니 내 알바 아니지만, 이 사람 어차피 3일 남은거 아닌가. 적어도 후회할 짓은 하지 말았으면 좋겠군. 벙커에 들어가 네 히스테리를 받아주고 싶은 마음이 없어서 말야.”  
“그럴 일 없을거야, 페루스 올린.”  
“그런 주제에 팰퍼틴 국장님께 그 난리를 쳐?”

이글거리는 시선이 들린다. 페루스가 코웃음쳤다.

“남은 데이터 백업이나 해놔. 난 가족을 데려와야해서 먼저 퇴근하지.”

시니컬하게 웃곤 무심하게 등을 돌려 떠난다. 아나킨은 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 지금이라도 뛰어나가면 그를 만날 수 있을터였다. 눈을 깜빡인다. 무언가가 배어나와서 청년은 거칠게 눈가를 부볐고, 손바닥에 묻어나는 물기가 짜증나 티슈를 잡아 뽑았다. 

자신이 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없었다. 마음이 힘들어 절대 오비완의 자료를 확인하지 않았던건데. 이럴줄 알았으면 계속 뒤를 쫓을 걸 그랬다. 그와 재회하고, 남자의 프로필을 확인한 직후, 마치 땅이 꺼지는 듯한 기분을 맛봐야 했다. 오비완은 줄곧 홀로 지내고 있었다. 무려 6년간. 시리와의 일이 틀어진 후 남자는 임시직 교사일을 이어가고 있었다. 자금사정도, 주택상황도 썩 좋지 않다. 탈락 될 가능성이 더 높아진 것이다.

필사적으로 당장 오비완에게 달려가려는 자신을 눌렀다. 설사 그가 시리와 이혼했다 하더라도 처음에 선택했던 것은 자신이 아닌 그녀였다. 이후 상황이 어떻게 되었던 그것은 오비완의 책임이지 자신의 탓은 아닌 것이다. 

아나킨은 여전히 악몽을 꿨다. 

제발, 제발이라고 애원하는 자신에게 그가 했던 냉정한 이야기들을.

\- 너와의 미래를 그려 본 적은 없었어.  
\- 난 시리를 사랑해.

그리고 뒤돌아선다. 말 할 기회조차 주지 않은 채. 묻고 싶은게 너무 많았다. 

그럼 난 사랑하지 않았나요?   
왜 나와 밤을 보낸거죠?   
당신에게 난 뭐였죠?

그냥, 단순한 놀이 상대였나요? 

 

오비완은 아침 일찍 일어나 샤워를 마쳤다. 스킨과 로션, 향수를 선택하고 정성들여 수염을 다듬었다. 잘 다려진 흰 셔츠를 꺼내 입는다. 남자의 옷장은 완벽히 정리되어 있었다. 개켜진 니트들과 바지. 가지런히 정리된 자켓들. 그는 부드러운 갈색 수트를 꺼내 입고 회색 실크 타이를 맸다.

차 키를 들고 뒤를 돌아본다. 더 가져갈 것은 없었다. 혹시나 몰라 값어치가 나갈만한 귀금속 몇 개를 챙긴다. 문제가 생길 때 사용할 수 있을지 모른다.

남자는 작은 방을 뒤돌아봤고, 조용히 문을 닫았다. 이제, 모든 것을 버리고 앞을 봐야 할 시간이 되었다.

 

도착 한 곳은 옛날 자신이 고등학교 교사로 부임했던 시절 살았던 마을이었다. 오비완은 해변가에 차를 세우고 천천히 그곳을 향해 걸었다. 아나킨과의 -그나마 좋은- 추억이 남아있는 장소였다. 하늘을 올려다본다. 다정한 파도 소리. 차가운 바람. 새파란 하늘. 잠시후에 어떤일이 벌어질지 예상할 수 없을 정도로 평화롭고 아름답다. 그것에서 청년을 떠올린다. 파란 하늘같던 아이의 웃음을.

남자의 입가가 느슨해진다. 눈시울이 뜨거워졌지만 눈을 감지 않았다. 조금 더 눈에 담아두고 싶은 탓이다. 원망은 없다. 그저, 후회스럽고 슬플 뿐이다. 오비완은 자신이 낙엽이 되었고, 이제 떨어질 시간이 되었다고 생각했다. 그 끝은 조각나고 부서지는 것 뿐일테다. 누군가의 기억에 박제되는 행운은 역시 자신에게 오지 않았다.

저 멀리 호를 그리며 이어지는 해변. 안 쪽으로 더 들어가면 큰 바위가 나온다. 그곳엔 사람들의 눈에 가려지는 좁지만 아늑한 공간이 있는데 아나킨과 첫 키스를 했던 곳이었다. 남자의 마른 입가에 희미한 미소가 걸린다. 그의 눈엔 어느새 석양이 지는 해변이 펼쳐졌고, 조용히 모래를 밟으며 도스토예프스키와 헤세를 이야기하던 장면이 흘러갔다. 아름다운 기억이다. 넌 웃고 있었지. 그것보단 기계나 컴퓨터에 대한 이야기를 하고 싶었겠지만 그러지 않았다. 아나킨은 잘 들었다. 사실 지금와서 생각해보면 그 아이가 들었던 것이 라스콜리니코프와 소냐의 관계에 대한 이야기였는지 자신의 목소리였는지 확신이 서지 않았다. 아나킨은 문학엔 정말 관심이 없었으니까.

오비완의 흐린 시선이 조용히 해변가를 더듬고 바다를 향한다. 고요한, 작은 파도소리만이 이어지는 곳으로. 그는 자신의 마지막이 이런 아름다운 장소인 것에 감사했다. 자살을 생각하지 않은 것은 아니다. 하지만 왜 인지… 자꾸 떠오르는 청년의 기억이 그것을 막았다. 생각해보니 자신은 무언가를 바랬던 것 같다. 어쩌면…

고요 속에서 모래 밟히는 소리가 울렸다. 오비완의 눈물 맺힌 시선이 조용히 돌아갔다.

흔들리는 시계속에 누군가가 이 쪽으로 오고 있는 모습을 본다. 검은 수트의, 장신의 남자. 당황한 눈이 크게 열리고, 굵게 맺힌 눈물이 뺨을 타고 떨어졌을 때 그는 사진 한 장을 들고 오는 남자를 마주했다. 청년은 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 종이 끝을 쓰다듬으며 앞에 선 아나킨이 이야기했다.

“사실 그 때 유성우 안 봤어요.”

청년의 손에 걸린 사진은 어제 오비완이 앨범에 꽂아 그에게 주었던 것이었다. 아나킨이 학생시절 자신과 함께 보자고 했던 유성우 사진. 물기 맺힌 진파랑이 들린다. 청년이 말을 이었다.

“당신이… 다른 사람과 볼거라고 생각하니까 보기 싫었거든요.”

입술 끝이 일그러진다.

“오늘 아침… 로즈에게 받았어요. 앨범… 그래서 늦었어요.”

아나킨은 눈을 깜빡였고, 목울대를 울렸다.

“우린… 우린 참 여러가지가 늦었죠. 당신을 알게 된 것도. 사랑하게 된 것도. 마음을 알게 된 것도… 모두…”

그리곤 아프게 미소지었다.

“그러니까 말해줄래요..? 지금이라도.”

오비완은 손을 뻗어 청년의 뺨을 감쌌다. 더 지체할 이유가 없었다.

“...사랑해… 계속. 계속해서 널 사랑하고 있었어.”

 

바람이 강하게 불기 시작해, 두 사람은 해변 가까이 걸어나갔다. 긴 시간 잇고 있던 이야기를 계속한다.

“당신과 함께 여러 곳에 가고 싶었어요.”

오비완의 입가가 부드럽게 당겨졌다. 두 사람은 손을 꽉 쥐고 있었다.

“그래. 나 역시. 도서관도, 미술관도, 박물관에도 가고 싶었지. 재밌었을텐데.”

갑작스레 주변이 어두워진다. 빠른 속도로 구름이 하늘을 덮기 시작했다. 이제, 정말 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다. 아나킨은 팔을 뻗어 오비완을 감싸 안았고, 남자를 내려다봤다. 청년은 웃고 있었다. 물기가 가득한 눈으로. 가슴이 아파, 오비완은 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 더 이상 감정을 숨기고, 억누르는 건 의미가 없었다. 그는 온전한 오비완 케노비를 보여주고 싶었다. 삶의 마지막 순간에 자신을 택한 청년을 위해.

“가고 싶었어요. 당신이랑. 그런 곳들... 여러 곳에…”

목이 메어 오비완은 대답하지 못하고 고개를 끄덕였다. 영원할 것만 같았던 자신의 시간축이 눈에 보일정도로 짧아지고 있다. 서로가 공유할 수 있는 1분 1초가 소중했다. 오비완은 마른 입술을 열었지만, 마땅한 말을 찾지 못했고, 결국 눈물을 떨구기 시작했다. 거센 바람이 분다. 순식간에 주변이 어두워졌다. 오비완은 아나킨을 안았다.

“아나킨, 사랑해…”

남자의 뒷통수를 소중히 감싸며 아나킨이 고개를 끄덕였다. 물기에 덮힌 진파랑의 시선이 무서운 속도로 빠져나가는 바닷물을 바라봤다. 그는 웃었다. 매인 음성을 흘린다.

“당신과 더 긴 시간을, 더 좋은 기억과 함께 보내고 싶었어요. 늘 불만이었죠. 왜 시간을 그렇게 흘렸는지 모르겠어요. 난 바보가 맞았어요.”

청년은 눈을 깜빡였다. 점점 어두워지는 하늘. 끝이 가까워지고 있다.

“당신이 준 낙엽은 벙커에 들어가는 친구에게 줬어요. 그 앨범에 꽂아서요.“

아나킨은 오비완을 세게 안으며 속삭였다.

“그러니 괜찮아요. 우린 남을거예요. 이 곳의 기억속에. 우리의 기억속에. 내가 당신을 사랑해온 그 길고 괴로웠던 시간들 모두 포함해서.”

강한 바람이 불었다. 서 있기 힘들 정도의 강풍에 오비완의 머리칼이 마구 흩날렸다. 아나킨은 저 멀리 검은 벽이 무서운 속도로 접근하는 것을 확인하고는 오비완을 내려다봤다. 

“오비완.”

많은 것이 담긴 눈동자가 서로에게 닿고, 오비완은 고개를 끄덕였다. 팔을 뻗어 목에 감는다. 귓가를 울리는 소음에 서로의 목소리는 더 이상 들리지 않았다. 순간 오비완은 청년에게 하고 싶었던 말을 생각해냈다. 너와 마지막을 나눌 수 있어 행복했다고. 하지만 바로 앞에 선 사람의 목소리조차 들리지 않을 정도로 굉음이 지축을 울리고 있었다. 오비완은 연인을 안았다. 바라보는 것보단, 서로를 느낄 수 있게. 말을 나눌 수 없으니, 체온이라도 나눌 수 있게. 조금이라도 같은 시간을 공유할 수 있게.


End file.
